Our New Life Together
by Outsiders Obsessor
Summary: Garth and Lilly are now married, as are Kate and Humphrey. The packs have been living peacefully together for 18 months. Both couples are happy with the way their lives are going. Then, an adventure surprises the four of them, and they have different emotions on the subject. Meanwhile, Tony and Winston are still trying to learn how to play golf from Paddy and Marcel.
1. Chapter 1

**Our New Life Together**

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the original Alpha and Omega characters. They are owned by Lionsgate and Crest Animation. All lines in bold are from the original Alpha and Omega movie. Any OC characters in this story are mine, however. **

**Chapter 1**

_Lilly's P.O.V._

Sunlight streams in through the cave's opening, which causes me to blink as my eyes open. Garth begins to stir beside me, so I lick his cheek in affection.

"Good morning, beautiful," Garth drowsily says.

"Good morning," I respond as I roll onto my back.

"How's my beautiful mate this morning?" he asks as his eyes fully open.

Garth is so not a morning person. It is funny to see him groan when mornings start early in the pack.

"I'm fine, thank you. How are you this morning?" I reply.

"Other than the fact that I'm still tired, I'm great," he assures.

"Well, don't you have some Alpha duties to attend to?" I smirk, knowing what the answer will be.

"You know I can't start my Alpha duties without hunting for breakfast with my beautiful mate first," Garth remarks.

Ever since the packs joined a year and a half ago, our parents haven't been enforcing the "_Alphas and Omegas can't marry" _rule. That is how Garth and I got married last year, along with Kate and Humphrey as well.

"You know that I don't hunt," I tease as I look into my mate's emerald green eyes.

"I taught you how to hunt not long after we met," Garth reminds.

"I know that, silly," I laugh as I get up to stretch out my muscles.

Garth starts to exit the den, and he turns around to look back at me.

"Are you coming?" he asks as he comes closer to me.

A sudden rumbling movement goes through my stomach, and I know it's not from hunger. I feel sick to my stomach all of the sudden.

"I don't feel so good," I tell Garth.

"Lilly, maybe you should go see your mom. She'll know what's wrong with you," my mate suggests.

"I will, Garth. I'll see you after you get home from your Alpha duties," I smile.

"Until then, my precious flower," Garth grins.

Ever since we started dating, Garth has referred to me as "his precious flower."

"I love you," I say as I nuzzle his cheek.

"I love you more," my mate tells me.

"Is it possible to love someone more than I love you?" I tease.

"I was about to ask you the same question," Garth smiles.

Another rumbling movement occurs in my stomach, and pretty soon I am emptying the contents of last night's dinner outside of the den.

"Lilly?" Garth asks in concern.

"I need to go see my mother right now," I moan.

"Maybe you shouldn't eat breakfast this morning," my mate cautions.

"Are you joking, Garth? I'm so hungry I feel like I could eat an entire caribou," I tell him.

"You definitely need to go see your mother then. You normally don't eat more than a fourth of a caribou," Garth says with a hint of fear in his voice.

"I'll tell you what she says as soon as I get back, no matter what you're doing," I promise.

_Kate's P.O.V._

"Humphrey, wake up!" I say in a commanding tone.

"Five more minutes, Kate," my mate begs.

My stomach lets out a loud growl, which lets me know that I am starving.

"Humphrey, did you not just hear my stomach growl like a bear? I need to eat, like now!" I tell him.

"Kate, you're never like this. What's the matter?" Humphrey asks.

Suddenly, I feel the urge to run outside of the den. No sooner than I do this do I empty the contents of last night's dinner in the bushes.

"Kate?" Humphrey cautiously questions.

"I don't know what's wrong with me. I think I should see my mom," I answer as more rumbling goes through my stomach.

"I'll go hunting for you while you're out," he promises.

I head to my parent's den, anxious to find my mother where she can figure out what is wrong with me. As I walk by, I notice Lilly is also heading for our parents' den.

"Lilly, what are you doing?" I inquire as my younger sister walks over to me.

"I've felt weird since I got up this morning," Lilly replies.

"Me too. Have you by any chance been…?" I start.

"Puking? Yeah, I emptied my stomach this morning," my sister finishes for me.

I realize that the same thing that is wrong with me is also wrong with Lilly.

"Girls, what are you both doing out here?" my father asks in a concerned tone.

"Neither of us are feeling good, Dad," I explain.

"Oh, my two babies. Let's get you inside to your mother," he softly says, as if he can feel what we're going through.

The three of us walk into our childhood cave.

"Eve, the girls need help!" Dad calls.

My mom comes up to us, a look of sheer concern on her face.

"My two precious girls both have something wrong with them?" she sniffs.

"Mom, can you help us?" Lilly asks.

"Of course I can. Both of you just need to lie down and I'll check you over," my mother instructs.

Both my sister and I carefully lie on our sides as our mother comes over to us.

My mother comes over to me first. As she begins to check me over, another rumbling goes through my stomach.

"Mom, my stomach hurts," I groan.

"Okay, baby. Let me see," my mom says as she kneels down beside me.

She moves her paw around my stomach, prodding it in different places. It suddenly starts to hurt where my mom is pressing.

"Mom, that hurts!" I howl in pain.

"It's okay, I'm done with you. Now, let me check over Lilly," she responds.

Mom does the same with Lilly, which causes my sister to howl in pain as well.

"What's wrong with them, Eve?" my father asks in concern.

"You're not going to believe this, but the same thing is happening to both of our daughters," Mom says.

"Meaning?" Lilly and I question in unison.

Our mother whispers into both of our ears, and we now know what is wrong with us.

_Garth's P.O.V._

As I deliver the death blow to the caribou I am hunting, I hear Lilly's sweet voice calling my name.

"Garth!" she calls as she runs up, her face lighting up in pride.

I find myself thinking that Lilly is glowing. Why are my eyes planning tricks on me?

"What did your mom say about what's bothering you?" I ask.

"Garth, I'm pregnant with your pups," Lilly smiles.

My jaw drops open, and I can't contain my emotions.

"Lilly, this is great! You and I are going to be parents! I can't believe this! I can't wait until they get here!" I ramble on as Lilly nuzzles my head.

"I take it you're excited," my mate teases as she looks at my gigantic grin.

"Excited doesn't even begin to cover it," I tell her.

"I'm glad you're excited, Garth. I know you'll be a wonderful father," Lilly grins.

I fondly lick her cheek before looking down at my mate's tummy. It doesn't look any bigger than it usually is.

"Lilly, how far into your pregnancy are you?" I question out of concern.

If I haven't been providing enough food for Lilly and the puppies growing inside of her, I will never forgive myself.

"Just a little bit under a week is what my mom told me. Why do you ask?" Lilly responds.

"Your tummy is the same size it always is. I just wanted to make sure I am providing enough food for you and the puppies," I point out.

"Mom says my pregnancy won't be visibly noticeable until next week. That's when my tummy will start to get bigger and rounder," Lilly assures.

"And you'll still be beautiful to me, no matter how big and round you get," I remind.

"I love you, Garth," my mate says.

"I love you, too," I tell her as I nuzzle her head.

Lilly settles down in the grass, being careful not to bump her belly against anything. I drag the caribou I killed over to my mate.

"Breakfast is served, beautiful," I smile as I set the carcass down next to her.

"You're so sweet," she tells me as she tears into the giant caribou.

I settle down next to her, but I don't eat with my mate as I generally do.

"Aren't you going to eat some, Garth?" Lilly inquires.

"I'll wait until after you eat before I take my share. After all, you have to feed yourself and our puppies," I respond with a smile.

I still can't believe I'm going to be a father in eight weeks! Within a few minutes, Lilly has cleaned half of the carcass, and she's still eating.

"Those sure are some hungry puppies," I laugh as my pregnant mate continues to devour the caribou meat.

"They sure are," Lilly agrees as she finishes her breakfast.

When Lilly sits her head on her paws, I take the opportunity to get closer to her tummy, which I know is filled with growing puppies and all of the caribou meat she just ate.

"HI, puppies, this is your Daddy. I can't wait until you get here. Mommy and I are excited about you guys. Don't take it too hard on her. Okay? I love you," I coo as I rub my paw over Lilly's puppy-filled tummy.

"Garth, you're so amazing. I don't know how many Alpha males who would talk to their puppies that are in their mate's stomach. You're special," Lilly beams.

"That I am. Now, where was I? I think I remember," I smile as I kiss the tiny bulge that Lilly's belly has due to the pups.

"That tickles!" Lilly laughs as I plant six kisses on her tummy.

"Now I can have my breakfast," I tell my mate as I start to grab a piece of caribou meat in my jaws.

As I begin to eat some caribou, I notice that my dad is coming closer to where Lilly and I are, yet he doesn't notice us.

"Dad!" I shout to get his attention.

My father comes towards us as fast as he can, because that disc in his back is acting up again.

"What's wrong, Garth?" my dad asks as he sops inches in front of me.

"Lilly and I have something to tell you," I tell him.

"Is everything okay?" my father questions.

"Everything's more than okay, Dad," I respond.

"Then, what's going on?" he presses.

"I'm pregnant with Garth's pups," Lilly reveals.

A huge smile overcomes my dad's face.

"I'm going to be a grandfather?" Dad squeaks.

"That you are, Dad," I say with a smile of my own.

"This is great! Congratulations, you two," my father happily says.

He comes closer to Lilly and notices the tiny bulge the puppies inside of her make. My dad raises a paw before looking at my mate.

"May I?" Dad sweetly asks.

"Of course," Lilly answers.

Dad places his paw on Lilly's tummy, and I know he already loves the puppies as much as Lilly and I do.

"Hi, puppies, this is your Grandpa Tony. I can't wait to meet you all when you get here. I love you," my father coos.

"I guess that's where you get that side of you from, Garth," Lilly laughs.

"I guess so," I smile.

"Now, I don't want to ruin this special moment, but, Garth, you have Alpha duties to attend to," my dad brings to my attention.

"I'll see you later, Lilly. If you get hungry, make sure you find me. I'll get you some food for our puppies, no matter what time of day it is," I promise.

Lilly licks my cheek as she sprawls out in the grass.

"I think I'm going to take a nap. The puppies make my tummy warm enough as it is, but with the caribou in there too, my tummy is both warm and full," Lilly yawns.

"I love you, Lilly," I say as I nuzzle her head.

"I love you too, Garth," she replies.

"I love you too, puppies," I smile as I nuzzle Lilly's still small tummy.

A noise reaches my ears as I nuzzle Lilly's tummy. I listen harder, and realize that what I hear is the puppies' heartbeats. That is one of the most beautiful things I've ever heard in my life. I rub a paw over Lilly's belly as my mate starts to drift into a deep sleep. Before she falls completely asleep she tells me something.

"The puppies love you too, Garth," she tells me.

A smile spreads over my face as I hear Lilly say these words.

"I'll see you later," I remind.

With that, I walk into the woods to begin my Alpha duties for the day.

_Humphrey's P.O.V_

As I drag the caribou back to the den, I see Kate coming towards me.

"Kate, did your mother know what was wrong with you?" I ask in concern.

I hope that it's not something too bad.

"Humphrey, I have something very important to tell you," Kate replies.

"Okay, I'm all ears," I say.

"Humphrey, I'm pregnant with your pups," my mate tells me.

"This is….. This is great! I'm going to be a father!" I cheer.

The ground comes rushing up to me suddenly, and soon I am lying on the den's floor. Water splashes my face, and I jolt awake to find Kate and Winston standing over me.

"What happened?" I groggily ask.

"You fainted after Kate told you the news," my father-in-law reveals.

"And I thought Garth would be the one to faint," Kate laughs.

"What does Garth have to do with this?" I question as I stand up.

"Lilly's expecting Garth's puppies," Winston explains.

"Wow, two litters of puppies at once. I wonder which of you are having more pups," I breathe.

"We'll be able to tell in about a week. That's when Lilly and I will start to get bigger," Kate explains.

"Kate, why don't you go rest while I talk to Humphrey?" Winston suggests.

"Okay, sure, Dad," Kate says to go along with her father's suggestion.

"Come on, Humphrey, I need to tell you something," Winston says.

I follow my father-in-law through the woods, and soon we are in a reclusive part of the pack's territory.

"What did you want to tell me?" I inquire.

As much as I am still scared of Winston, Eve scares me ten times more. You never know when my mother-in-law might turn mad.

"You need to listen very carefully to my instructions. Do you understand?" he asks.

"Yes, sir," I respond as I salute with my paw.

"Good. Now, Humphrey, as Kate's husband and the father of her pups, you will be responsible for hunting for here while she's pregnant," Winston starts before I cut him off.

"How can I hunt for Kate? Omegas aren't supposed to hunt," I point out.

"That didn't stop you this morning, did it?" my father-in-law brings up.

I sigh, for I was hoping no one noticed that I hunted this morning. Leave it to my father-in-law to figure it out.

"No, sir, it didn't, but how can I provide enough food for Kate and our unborn puppies when I can barely hunt for the two of us?" I question out of fear.

"Garth can teach you how to hunt. I'm sure he won't mind," Winston replies.

"That proves you don't know Barf like I do," I think to myself.

Garth hasn't liked me ever since I kicked dirt in his face at the Midnight Howl where he met Kate for the first time. I highly doubt he'll help me.

"Oh, and Humphrey, one more thing," my father-in-law says as I walk away to find Barf, I mean Garth.

"Yes, Winston?" I question.

"If you let any harm come to my daughter or my grandpuppies, I will exile you from the pack. Do I make myself clear?" Winston says with a low growl building in his throat.

"Crystal," I assure as I go to find my brother-in-law.

As I walk through the woods, I see Lilly sprawled out in the grass with one paw protectively placed on her soon to be swollen stomach. I walk closer to my sister-in-law before softly nudging her with my nose.

"Garth?" she groggily asks as she looks up.

"No, it's me, Humphrey. Where is Garth, though?" I reply.

"He's doing his Alpha duties," Lilly yawns.

With that, I walk towards the pack's meeting area.

**Author's Note: This is my first Alpha and Omega story, so it might not be the best one out there. Also, I want to point out that I haven't seen the second or third Alpha and Omega movies, so there will be no characters from those two movies that weren't in the original movie. I will try to update this story as soon as possible, but school starts on Monday and I don't have the second chapter completely finished yet. Anyway, if you like my style of writing and Lion King and Ice age, check out my two Ice Age Lion King Crossovers. Thanks for your support and please review! I like constructive criticism, but don't flame, please! **


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the original Alpha and Omega characters. They are owned by Lionsgate and Crest Animation. All lines in bold are from the original Alpha and Omega movie. Any OC characters in this story are mine, however. I also own the puppies that are in Kate and Lilly's tummies! **

**Chapter 2**

_Humphrey's P.O.V._

I continue my search for Garth and wonder why everyone thinks he's so great. Sure, he's an Alpha; he can hunt; he can fight; but he doesn't know how to relax and have fun. That's going to be his weak point when Lilly has his pups. He won't know how to play and have fun with their puppies. Finally, I find Garth in the pack's central meeting area.

"Hey, Barf!" I call out.

Garth spins around; because he knows only one wolf would dare to call him that name.

"Well, if it isn't the little coyote, Humphrey. What do you want?" he remarks.

"Kate's pregnant, so Winston told me that you could teach me how to hunt since I'm an Omega," I tell me brother-in-law.

"Did he now? I'll help you, but under one condition," Garth responds.

"What condition might that be?" I sigh.

"You must teach me a skill that I need to know after I teach you how to hunt. That way it's a fair exchange of knowledge. Deal?" Garth says.

"Deal. I'll teach you how to let loose and have fun," I chuckle.

"Why do I need to know how to have fun?" he asks.

"If you want to know how to play with the puppies of yours that Lilly is carrying, you have to have fun," I explain.

"Okay then, I'll teach you how to hunt in exchange for you teaching me how I could play with my pups when they're old enough," Garth promises.

With that, the two of us head to where I know there is decent prey. Upon coming within feet of a herd of caribou, Garth holds up his paw.

"What?" I ask.

"You have to stop a few feet away from your prey before you can start stalking it. Just follow my lead," Garth explains.

I follow his every movement as he inches closer to the caribou, undetected I might add. Soon, my brother-in-law pounces on a giant caribou, so I do the same to a much smaller caribou. Garth brings his caribou down quickly and swiftly, where I am still struggling to kill mine.

**"**Humphrey, bite down on the caribou's neck!" Garth yells over the distressed call of the caribou.

I do as he says which brings the caribou to its knees. I quickly finish it off, and then I can let go of the prey animal. My sides are heaving and my breath is coming in ragged gasps.

"Wow that was quite the workout!" I pant.

"If you think that was a workout, just wait until you drag it several hundred feet back to your cave," my brother-in-law says with a slight grin.

At this time, Lilly comes over to the two of us, a smile on her face, as always.

"Garth, the puppies and I are hungry for lunch now," Lilly tells Garth as she walks up.

"Lunch is served," Garth responds as he nuzzles her cheek and then nuzzles her stomach as well. Lilly slowly settles down, and I know that's due to the fact that she has pups inside her. Any other time Lilly just flops in the grass without a care.

"Garth, I need to teach you how to let loose before Kate gets mad that I haven't brought lunch," I say out loud.

_Garth's P.O.V._

After I finish making sure that the caribou I killed is enough for Lilly to eat for lunch, I follow Humphrey into a reclusive spot of the woods. Upon reaching a clearing in this section of the woods, I see Salty, Shakey, and Mooch. Oh no. I have four of the most annoying Omegas ever teaching me something I'll need to know for when the pups get here. How can this get any worse?

"Okay, Garth, we're going to first teach you how to log sled. It's an activity you can do with both Lilly and the puppies," Humphrey says.

"You and Lilly are having pups?" Shakey asks.

"Yes, we are," I respond.

"You're a goner, man," Salty adds.

"What are you talking about?" I growl.

"Come on, Garth, you know how it is. When your mate is pregnant all you really get to do is hunt for her and the pups growing inside her," Salty tells me.

"That, plus, in a few weeks, Lilly will get moody on a regular basis. No guy needs to be an emotional punching bag like that," Shakey puts in.

"So, I guess you two are speaking from experience?" I sarcastically ask.

I know that these two don't even have a long relationship going with their girlfriends.

"Well, uh, no, but we've seen it in other female wolves in the pack before," Salty assures.

"Yeah, when a male's mate is pregnant, it's like the hardest, longest, most unbearable time in his life," Shakey tells me.

"I'm excited that Lilly is pregnant!" I growl.

"Why, are you happy that now you'll have to hunt three times more frequently?" Mooch speaks up.

"I'm not excited about that part. I'm excited that Lilly and I will soon have puppies of our own. Also, I get to spoil her and treat her like the beautiful princess she is while she's pregnant. Lilly being pregnant is the best thing that's ever happened to me," I return in a slightly angered tone.

Why can't these guys understand that I am overjoyed that Lilly is expecting my pups? I notice that Humphrey hasn't said anything all this time.

"Humphrey, are you going to tell me the same things too, even though Kate's pregnant with your pups?" I snarl.

"No, but I am going to say one thing," Humphrey tells me.

"Oh, yeah? What might that be?" I question.

"Maybe there's a reason why Alpha males don't make good fathers," my brother-in-law icily says.

"What's that supposed to mean?" I challenge.

"All I'm saying is that all Alpha males seem to do when their mates are pregnant and when they have pups is to make sure their families re safe. I've never seen an Alpha male that spends a whole day playing and wrestling with his pups. Face it, Garth. You're not going to know how to have fun with your puppies when they get old enough," Humphrey responds.

"That's _NOT _true. All of you Omegas are insane!" I tell them.

"_ALL _Omegas are insane?" Mooch asks in a skeptical tone.

"All Omegas except for Lilly are insane, yes!" I reply as I walk away.

Lilly finds me as I am walking with my head low. She instantly walks over to me and nuzzles my head to try and cheer me up.

"Garth, what's wrong?" Lilly asks in concern.

"Humphrey and his friends were telling me that you being pregnant is going to be unbearable for me. I mean, sue, I wish the puppies could come sooner, but every wolf father and mother wish that. Why can't those guys see the truth?" I respond.

"Garth, you don't know much about Omega males. They think when an Omega female is pregnant that it becomes hard on her mate, because generally Omegas marry Omegas. Omega males can't hunt as well as Alpha males, so it becomes hard for them to provide enough food for the puppies, his mate, and himself. That's why there aren't many large Omega litters," Lilly explains.

"So, you're saying they were trying to help me out?" I question.

"It sounds like it to me," my mate assures.

"Thanks, Lilly, you always know what to say," I smile.

"It's a gift. Now, I know you have Alpha duties to do, so I'll let you go," Lilly says.

"I'll see you later. What will you do until then?" I return.

"Our dads are playing golf with Marcel and Paddy today. I think I'll go watch them. It sounds like it will be hilarious to watch," Lilly laughs.

"Okay then, I'll see you tonight. Make sure to tell me all of the details when you come back," I smile.

"Will do," she promises as she heads to watch the golf game.

**Author's Note: Sorry for making you wait for five days for Chapter 2! I had to write the first chapter, and I started my first year of high school on Monday, so I'm quite busy. I'm also in the middle of three other FanFictions, so I'm trying to divide my time evenly amongst them. I'll update the next chapter as soon as I can. If it takes a while, just please keep checking back. If you would like, check out some of my other stories while you're waiting on the next update. I will eventually get Chapter 3 up. As always, thank you for your support and reviews!**


End file.
